bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to add or improve the references for Wiki articles. This project is co-lead by Mohrpheus ( talk) and [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk). Purpose of the project The purpose of the project is to improve articles by adding references, pictures and otherwise expanding sections where necessary. A list of articles is provided that needs improvement with specific areas of the improvement identified. Contribution Box Those who participate in the project may choose to use the following contribution box on their userpage. If you wish to use it, you can use it using the command List of articles that need improvement Below is the list of articles in need of improvement. Per other projects, please claim an article by putting your name and *incomplete* to begin work on it. Once done, change the status to *needs checking for completion*. This is in order to get a second opinion on whether the referencing for a project is complete before marking it as complete. Only a committee member or an admin can mark a page as complete. Once again, anyone can work on an article. Please remember that all new information must be referenced. Plot section tidying Due to the success of the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project, a lot of the battle specifics currently in the plot section of character profiles no longer need to be there. So the general directive starting now is to cut down on too much battle details, especially the blow by blow stuff, and even battle specific images, in the profile of characters. This is of course more important for profiles with bloated plot sections. Generally, use your common sense and remove when you feel necessary. Needs Plot information to be added/expanded *Mizuiro Kojima (Lacks plot section) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *incomplete* *Tessai Tsukabishi (Bount arc plot section needs to be expanded) -- [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 11:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *incomplete* *Karin Kurosaki (Plot section needs expansion) *Ururu Tsumugiya (Plot section needs pictures) *Tatsuki Arisawa (Plot sections needs expansion, lacks history section) *Akon (Plot section needs checking and expansion) *Ryō Kunieda (Article lacks structure and plot section) *Jinta Hanakari (Plot section horribly incomplete) * The following character articles lack a Beast Sword Arc Plot section **Ikkaku Madarame -- Nwang2011 *Incomplete* **Sentarō Kotsubaki (also lacks Bount Arc) **Kiyone Kotetsu (also lacks Bount Arc) Needs images * Vizard profiles (Lacks images) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *incomplete* * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Soul Society Arc) - needs a couple * Soifon (Bount Arc and The New Captain Shusūke Amagai arc) - one image will do * Retsu Unohana (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, Beast Swords arc) - needs one, maybe two for the Zanpakuto unknown tales arc, images * Sajin Komamura (Bount arc, The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc, Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) - need just one image per arc * Shunsui_Kyōraku (Bount arc, Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) - bount arc needs just one image, Zanpakuto unknown tales arc needs some in image the beginning of the section * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bount arc, The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc, Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, Beast Swords arc) - needs enough pictures to balance text * Kenpachi Zaraki - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance * Mayuri_Kurotsuchi (Bount arc) just one or so to balance out text * Jūshirō_Ukitake (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) - needs some images in the beginning of the section * Isane Kotetsu (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) - needs couple of images to balance out text * Momo Hinamori (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, Beast Swords arc) - needs couple of images to balance out text * Nanao_Ise - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance * Rangiku_Matsumoto (Bount arc, The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc, Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) just a enough to balance out text * Yachiru_Kusajishi (Soul Society arc) - lacks image-text balance * Nemu_Kurotsuchi - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance Needs Work done to the extent that stub message can be removed from the article In many of the cases below, the removal of the stub message can be accomplished after imposing the proper structure/layout per the Bleach Wiki:Layout Guide and re-arranging the information already present. In other cases, significant extra work need to be undertaken before the the stub message can be removed. For a full list of Stub articles, please see List of Stubs. However, please remember that some of the articles currently marked as stubs are part of the Fight Summary Project. *Mizuho Asano - Human character article *Aida - Shinigami character article *Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ - Databook article (Note: This Databook is set for release in English in July 2010) *Michiru Ogawa - Human character article *Harunobu Ogidō - Shinigami character article *Daiji Hirasago - Soul Society character article *Giant Hollow Fortress - Location article Needs Referencing The articles below have been identified primarily as lacking references. However, some of them may well need significant extra work to get them upto standard and at par with other articles. *Ririn *Kurōdo *Pesche Guatiche -- Mohrpheus *incomplete* *Dondochakka Bilstin -- Mohrpheus *incomplete* *Shinigami *Hollow *Vizard *Hōgyoku *Hollowfication -- Nwang2011 *Incomplete* *Makoto Kibune *Ran'Tao -- Arrancar109 *incomplete* *Ryūsei Kenzaki *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji *Jin Kariya -- TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* *Noba *Kon *Cloning Arrancar--Godisme *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar check done *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Gō Koga *Maki Ichinose -- Seiyounashi *incomplete* *Findor Carias -- Nwang2011 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar check done *Uryū Ishida -- Nwang2011 *Incomplete* Completed Pages The pages here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail. As such, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to remove pages from this section. *Rudobōn -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Gantenbainne Mosqueda -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Iceringer -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Demōra -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Charlotte Cuuhlhourne -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Tesla -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Cirucci Sanderwicci -- Mohrpheus *Complete* *Patros -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Menis -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Aldegor -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Yylfordt Granz -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Todō Gizaeimon -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Shinobu Eishima -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Heizō Kasaki -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Isshin Kurosaki -- [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] *Complete* *Hanza Nukui -- SerialSniper14 *Completion* *Nakeem Greendina -- SerialSniper14 *Completion* *Lumina and Verona -- SerialSniper14 *Completion* *Misato Ochi (lacks plot section)--TheDevilHand888 *Completion* *Midori Tōno - Human character article -- TheDevilHand888 *Completion* *Edrad Liones -- TheDevilHand888 *Completion* *Yuzu Kurosaki (Agent of the Shinigami Arc plot section needs expansion) -- TheDevilHand888 *Completion* *Di Roy Linker -- Nwang2011 *Completion* *Trading Cards -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Ulquiorra Cifer(Arrancar Arc and Hueco Mundo Arc plot sections completely devoid of pictures) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']]*Completion* *Ururu Tsumugiya (Bount Arc plot section needs to be expanded) -- Seiyounashi *Complete* *Don Kanonji (Lacks plot section) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* * The following character articles lacked a Beast Sword Arc Plot section **Yasochika Iemura -- Nwang2011 *Complete* **Retsu Unohana -- Nwang2011 *Complete* **Marechiyo Ōmaeda -- Nwang2011 *Complete* **Yachiru Kusajishi -- Nwang2011 *Complete* **Tatsufusa EnjōjiMarechiyo Ōmaeda-- Nwang2011 *Complete* Discussion So basically, with the conclusion of the Volume Summary Project, I have decided to expand the scope of this project and make it generally about improving articles. Mohrpheus agreed with me this is a good idea and we will be co-leading the project together. We hope for you assistance in this project and in our quest to improve articles. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC)